The subject matter disclosed herein relates to sealing components and, more particularly, sealing fueldraulic aerospace components.
Fueldraulic components are hydraulic parts that utilize fuel as the working fluid for an application. Aerospace fueldraulic components may be exposed to extreme conditions, such as elevated temperatures, that may affect component operation or performance. In particular, fueldraulic components should be designed to withstand and operate during and after exposure to elevated temperatures, such as those associated with a fuel fire. Fire protection parts such as fire shields, fire blankets and intumescent fire paints may be added to components to help withstand fire exposure. In some cases, these fire protection parts add undesired weight, complexity, unwanted materials and cost to assemblies in aerospace applications.